


The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants

by limsteven73



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aggressive Partner, Average Protagonist, Best Friends, Clueless Protagonist, F/F, Girls Only, Kissing, Lesbian, Love, Mentions of Squirting, Nipple Licking, Popular Partner, Touching, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limsteven73/pseuds/limsteven73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An average girl, friends with the largest celebrity in the school, finds peace around her best friend, but what happens when that peace is suddenly disrupted?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants

“So then I told him, if you really love me why can’t you just tell it to my face?” My best friend rants about her most recent confession to me, both frustration and desperation in her voice. “After I questioned him, that bastard couldn’t even give me a proper answer, he just ran away with his tail between his legs. Why can’t any brave guys just pop up in my life and sweep me off my feet…” My best friend sighs as she spaces out, her mind probably wandering off and imagining dashing young males crowding around her, probably with roses and chocolates in their hands as they beg for the honor of dating her. 

This hopeless girl is my best friend, Jasmine Grace, the youngest daughter of a rather affluent family and the most popular, most beautiful and most intelligent girl of the entire school. Due to her good grades, her athletic ability and her looks, Jasmine has had the pleasure, and the pain, of being confessed to by a variety of guys, but because of her nature, she is still single. Knowing my best friend, I could tell that Jasmine wanted a prince to appear on his white horse and declare his love publicly to her, his romantic gestures and strong body captivating her heart at first sight, the two of them eventually riding off into the sunset, a classic fairy tale. The only problem is the fact that all of the guys that had confessed to her so far were either too shy or simply too wimpy, all of them asking through friends or through the classic love letter. 

I, on the other hand, am nothing as spectacular, I am simply a young woman with average looks, grades and athletic ability, the only reason for Jasmine and I to be best friends was because of the fact that we had attended the same elementary school together, the two of us clicking quickly once we had found out about our similar tastes in horrible Saturday morning cartoons. However the case, I was happy to be around her, her comfortable aura something that helps me relax from the stress of daily life. I felt calm when I breathed in the pleasant smell of her deodorant, the lingering scent of her shampoo still in her hair from her morning shower and the gentle aroma of her natural body odor; almost all of her scents were soothing in my mind. 

“Heh…” Jasmine smirked as she began chuckling to herself, her imaginary harem probably rubbing her feet or massaging her back by now. I smiled as I watch my best friend enjoy herself, the two of us peacefully drifting off into our own worlds as we wait peacefully for the arrival of the noon bell which signifies the end of our lunch break. 

“I can’t believe that asshole!” Jasmine angrily shouts as she unleashes her bottled up emotions onto me, my best friend complaining about yet another horrible confession experience as the two of us head home after a rather long day at school. “That dickhead came up to me, the one from earlier today, and tried to confess to me, telling me that he heard my words and tried to improve himself, but once I had asked him what was it about me that made him fall for me, he told me it was because of my breasts. Like can you believe that insensitive remark, telling a girl you only love her for her breasts, what’s so good about these anyway…?” Jasmine angrily asks as she begins fondling herself, a small vein popping on the side of my head. 

Jasmine’s chest was not particularly large but it was definitely not flat, her breasts a modest size with beautiful curvature, almost like a beautiful drop of morning dew about to fall off of a small grass blade, it was no wonder that guys would fall for her two perfect tear-drop mounds of flesh. I, on the other hand, might as well be an airport runway, my chest so flat you could almost see my heart pumping under my skin. 

“Ehh… Is that so… Well aren’t you lucky that all the guys fall for your wonderful breasts…” I passive aggressively reply her rants with a sarcastic remark, Jasmine immediately realizing her mistake as she slowly turns her head to me, looking up into my eyes with a worried expression. 

“E-Emily… My best friend… You know I didn’t mean it that way…” Jasmine nervously explains herself as she tries to escape from my wrath, the pitiful size of my chest an especially sensitive topic between the two of us. 

“Oh… Then what exactly did you mean… Best friend?” I ask with a monotonous voice, my eyes the epitome of death and destruction as a dark aura surrounds me. I could see Jasmine physically jump as she looks away, probably thinking up of some excuse again, but instead of trying to weasel her way out, she took off. Seeing that there was no escape, my best friend decided to use her trump card, getting the fuck out of there. The vein against the side of my head only grew bigger, almost to the point where it throbbed violently, as I dashed after her, screaming bloody murder as I chased my best friend.

She wasn’t the most athletic girl in the entire school for nothing, her speed and stamina not something I could even attempt to come close to. Within a minute, I had lost her, my eyes losing her silhouette to the horizon. At that moment, I realised the difference between us, how insignificant I was as compared to her. I didn’t deserve to be by her side, I didn’t deserve to be enjoying the comfortable aura around her, I didn’t deserve the chance to relax in her smell every day. As those thoughts cross my mind, my heart began to throb violently, the feeling of having my chest tighten causing me to fall to the floor, clutching my chest. What was this feeling? It doesn’t feel good… This feeling is hurting me… 

Jasmine…

Save me… 

“Emily!” I hear the voice of my best friend call out for me from beyond the horizon as I feel my head start to cloud, my body giving way as I fall to the ground completely, my mind shutting down as I pass out onto the concrete.

“Where am I…?” I ask as I look around my surroundings, a wet rag falling from my forehead and onto the blanket covering my body. This room seems familiar; the colour of the walls, the random knick-knacks decorating the walls and cupboards, but the most significant detail of them all was the lingering scent in the air, a scent that I could recognise anywhere.

As I begin to realize where I was, I hear the shattering of porcelain behind me, a shivering, crying mess of a beautiful girl standing at the doorway. In an instant, I feel the warm arms of a person wrap around my shoulders, the sensation of my sleeve being stained with tears, and the sad sobbing echoing into my ears. 

“Emily… Emily… Don’t scare me like that… I thought you were going to die…” Jasmine cries as she embraces me, the loud wailing of my best friend prickling at my heart as I feel my eyes cloud with tears, the perfect harmony of both sadness and relief between us. When the two of us separated, I could see the pain clear in the eyes of my best friend, her puffy red eyes a sign of how much she had worried for me, how much she cared. 

*thump thump*

There it was again, the painful beating of my heart, the tightening of my chest, except this time, it felt more pleasant than before. What was this feeling? I’ve never felt this way before... Is it because Jasmine is right there next to me, crying her eyes out in concern for my life? Whatever it was, it didn’t feel that bad… I look away from my best friend, hoping that the strange sensation in my chest would die down.

“Emily…” I hear Jasmine call for me as I turn to face her, a soft object pressing against my lips as the sweet smell of Jasmine’s shampoo wafts into my nose. It took me a moment, but I soon realized what was going on, Jasmine was kissing me. “Don’t ever scare me like that again… I don’t know what I’ll ever do without you by my side…” Jasmine starts to tear as her lips separate from mine, the soft sensation lingering on my lips. 

“Jasmine… Did you just…” I stutter as I try to comprehend what was going on, my mind unable to process the sudden change of events. Without answering my question, Emily leans forward once more, her soft lips once again pressing against my own, except this time, she was trying her hardest to enter my mouth.

*thump thump thump*

My heart is beating faster than it was before, the feeling of having the soft lips of my best friend sending chills down my spine as dribbles of her sweet saliva seep into my mouth, onto my tongue. I relaxed my body, trying to obtain more of her delicious taste as I allow her to ravish my mouth with her own, her tongue intertwining with mine as her hands roam my body. 

“Did you like that…? There’s plenty more where that came from…” Jasmine teases as she continues to attack my body, her tongue coiling around my own like a viper, her hands touching, squeezing and poking all over my body, her legs rubbing against my own. This feeling was strange, I didn’t understand it, I didn’t understand why but it felt so good… Her soft and slender fingers sent chills down my body as she continues to touch me, her legs constantly rubbing at my crotch creating small jolts inside my head, it all felt so good.

“Jasmine… Give me more…” I let out a soft moan as I beg my best friend to ravish my body more, to use me as nothing but her toy, to give me more pleasure. With a smile, Jasmine unbuttons my blouse, revealing my small bumps where breasts should be. 

“I’m sorry if they’re small…” I apologize for my lack of physical assets, but Jasmine only giggles.

“They’re not small… I like them this way…” Jasmine comforts as she wraps her lips around one of my nipples, the small nub suddenly becoming more sensitive as large bolts of lightning rocket to my brain. I could feel everything; the small bumps on her tongue as she brushes against the tip of my nipple, the pressure in her mouth as she sucks at my chest, the soft rubbing on my other nipple from her hands as she alternates between the two nubs on my chest, sucking, licking and rubbing with glee. 

“Jasmine…. Something is coming…” I cry as I feel a sudden build-up of pressure in my loins, the feeling of a dam about to burst between my legs, but as soon as I warn Jasmine, she releases her vacuum hold. 

“No can do, if you want to cum, we need to cum together.” Jasmine teases as she taps my nose with her fingertip, before using that same finger to remove her clothing, dribbles of clear liquid pouring down her leg as soon as she removes the wall holding them back. 

“Cum…?” I ask, oblivious to the term.

“It’s an amazing feeling; here I can help you get it. Just place your leg over my shoulder like this, and align your hole to mine like this.” Jasmine instructs as she contorts my body into the proper arrangement for what she wanted me to do. 

“Now, all we need to do… is this!” Jasmine starts as she begins rapidly humping my body with her hips. At that moment, the feeling of her small hairs and her wet folds rubbing against mine sends my body into convulsions, the pleasure far greater than it was before. Not even a minute in, I could feel the dam about to explode, rather than collapse, as the feeling of needing to pee rises inside me.

“I’m gonna pee… Jasmine… I’m gonna pee!” I quickly warn my best friend as the feeling grows bigger and bigger, almost to the point of exploding.

“It’s alright Emily, just let it go…. I’m about to cum too…” Jasmine smiles as she rubs faster, the feeling already at its limits as I lose control. I scream in ecstasy, as Jasmine follows soon after, a torrent of liquid squirting out of my body and staining the sheets in clear fluid. The two of us fall back onto the mattress as we allow rest after the intense session, enjoying the moment of release as we bask in the afterglow of bonding with each other. 

“That… was… amazing…” Jasmine says between pants as she catches her breath, our limbs still tangled as our lady parts remain close to each other. “I love you Emily… Will you be my girlfriend…?” Jasmine asks out of the blue as she climbs over me, the pupils in her yes shaking in fear as she looks at me for my answer.

“Shouldn’t you have asked that before you did that to me?” I reply as I lean in for a kiss, the sudden throbbing of my heart speeding up, but this time it was warm. It was then I realized what it was, it was love. My heart needed the feeling of being connected with her, my body dependent on the comfortable aura around my best friend, the pleasant smell of her deodorant, the lingering scent of her shampoo still in her hair from her morning shower and the gentle aroma of her natural body odor. 

“I love you too…” I softly whisper to my new girlfriend as we kiss, our bodies lying in a mixture of our love juices as we slowly drift off into our own world, our hearts waiting for the time when we had to separate in the morning, and when we will reunite once more.


End file.
